Let's Do Math
by radiopop
Summary: Rei shivered as Kai’s breath ghosted over his delicate ear. “Let’s do math. We’ll add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply.” NOTE: the long awaited yaoi scene is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_Brrrrriiiiiiing. _

At 2:45, the bell finally rang.

What had been a silent classroom earlier suddenly burst into life. Pencils, papers, and books were quickly stuffed into backpacks, some falling haphazardly on the floor. Girls' high pitched giggles and the excited lower mumblings of teenage boys could be heard through the fray. Chairs scraped loudly along the floor as they were pushed in.

Rei stood at the door and held it open, smiling at each student. "Okay now, Suzie, don't forget the summer reading you have to do for your APs…and Jason try to keep your stunts to a minimum, okay?"

Said student grinned and hailed Rei with a lime green arm cast and several band aids.

"Bye Mr. Kon!"

"Yeah! See you next year!"

"Have a good break!"

"Don't forget your promise to send us pictures of you at the beach!"

Rei rolled his eyes as a gaggle of preppy, madly giggling girls pushed their way out of the door, handbags barely making it through.

"Okay kids, have a great summer! Be safe and don't forget sunscreen!"

Within two minutes and forty two seconds the classroom was completely empty.

Except for Rei.

Sighing, he went around picking up the last traces of the students and straightening the desks. _Sometimes, I wonder if I should settle down. I was starting to become too attached to those kids…_

He dropped the miscellaneous pieces that he'd picked up into the trashcan by his desk (no one would need them now, as school was over). Then, after taking stock of the bare classroom, he grabbed his briefcase, and headed down the hall to Max's classroom, artfully dodging the stragglers in the hallway.

Rei found Max trying to stuff the last of his paints into the top shelf of the cupboard. He dropped his briefcase and went over to help.

Max grunted in greeting. "Oh! Hey Rei."

"Hello Max. Need a hand?"

"Naw. I'm almost done anyway. This is the last box." Max stood on his tiptoes, trying to nudge the box onto the shelf.

Rei smoothly reached up and gave a gentle push. The box slid into place with a slight _thump. _

"Thanks man." Max wiped a hand across his brow and started weaving his way among the easels. Rei watched as Max sheepishly picked up a near bursting folder of paintings, drawings, and projects.

Grinning, Max said almost apologetically, "It's just so hard to throw some of them away."

Rei laughed lightly and replied, "I don't know Max. There's nothing nostalgic about a stack of essays."

"Oh come on. In art, you need to reach into yourself and express it and make it into something tangible. These are pieces of my students' souls here. On the other hand, there's nothing personal about what you teach."

"Don't even get me started about personal voice and development of ideas, Max."

"Trust me. After those three hours of enlightenment at Starbucks last week, I've had enough of English and composition." They headed out of the classroom and back into the hallway, heading for the front doors.

Despite their bantering, Max and Rei were actually very close friends. Rei had recently begun teaching in the middle of the year, coming in as a long term substitute to relieve a certain very pregnant Mrs. Hammers. They had met and bonded on Rei's first day over the water cooler, when Max had casually remarked that he wished the school board would increase budget for more art supplies. This led Rei to disagree and to argue that as activities piled on and internet networking became the norm, students had spent less and less of their free time reading, so as a result the school board should set aside some money to buy new books and to promote reading as a beneficial activity. The discussion had combusted and became a full out three hour debate that included the topics of different forms of expression, art, popular culture, one disgruntled principle, and many thirsty colleagues.

Rei was lost in his thoughts when Max suddenly stalled and stopped. Rei bumped into him and nearly knocked both of them over.

"My bad." Max grinned in apology up at Rei, "but I need to head up to Tala's to ask him some questions about the party tonight. Would you mind coming with me? We can get Kenny along the way, instead of him always meeting up with us."

Rei just nodded absentmindedly. After scrutinizing his friend's face closely, Max just huffed and muttered something about "those writers and their crazy ideas" before heading down the hall.

After three flights of stares and an overly affectionate Mrs. Bagsham (the secretary) wishing them a good summer later, they finally arrived at Tala's classroom in the science wing.

Rei shivered as he entered the chemistry classroom. Although he had met Tala a few months back, he had never been inside his classroom. He now understood why students had named Tala the Ice Despot, and heard the horror stories about air conditioning in the middle of winter. Looking around him, he saw familiar blank walls, devoid of material. It was regulation to clear everything off in the classrooms for summer break. The room was almost identical to his own (_Mrs. Hammer's _own, he corrected himself), except the individual desks had been replaced by black lab tables, and there were lab stations encircling the whole perimeter.

Max immediately approached the feisty redhead, who was behind his desk, and began discussing something with him in hushed tones. Rei idled at the door, looking at everything and nothing in particular.

He dubiously brushed a dusty footpint off of the black surface of the nearest lab table. Professor Tala was known for his unusual, often passionate lectures, which occurred with one foot on the desk, the other on the floor, and piercing, intense blue eyes glaring and scaring the students into submission. There was a reason why Tala's classes had higher grade point averages than many of the other teachers.

"Rei." He looked up in surprise as he was suddenly addressed.

"I trust you are coming tonight?" The redhead's calculating blue eyes sparkled with something Rei couldn't discern.

"Um…of course. At the Tonbo(1) Gardens, right?"

"Yes. We've rented a nice little patio for ourselves. I trust you are going with Max?"

"Yeah. He's picking me up at around six."

"Perfect." The redhead now stood up and was collecting his things, ready to go.

Max had a few more words with Tala. As they left, Rei tried to figure out whether or not Tala had meant to sound ominous with those two syllables…

* * *

They found Kenny bemoaning the tattered state of a textbook that a student had turned in late. After assuring him that the water damage would not affect anyone's retinas, Rei went around the library and turned off all the computers while Kenny finished shelving the books. Max made a last trip to the staff room to file away his gigantic folder of artwork.

"So what are your plans for the summer, Rei?" Kenny addressed him from behind a shelf.

"Actually, I don't have very many yet. I'm waiting on the next book in the _Twilight _series, though." He clicked the red "turn off" button and moved on to computer number thirteen.

"Ahh. Twilight. Those were the most checked out books this year. Out of curiosity, I did read the first one." Kenny admitted as he stepped down from the ladder. He pushed it to the right, and climbed back up again.

"Compelling, aren't they?" Rei pushed in a stray chair.

"Yes. I would like to know though, Rei, how they rate from the English teacher's point of view," Kenny said while hefting a big pile of textbooks.

"Well, it is a very good story line. Normally, I don't agree with such simple word choice, 'cuz I want students to improve their vocabulary, but its different in this book. The other significant thing I noticed is that the book is very smooth." Rei leaned against a shelf, waiting for Kenny to finish.

"Smooth? What do you mean?"

"Have you ever read Harry Potter?"

"Why, yes Rei. I would think that it's a must for a librarian to know his most popular books."

"Well, in Harry Potter there are very complex plot lines. There are also places where you can feel safe to stop and put down the book. But in this case, the story just goes on from start to finish. Ironically, I would say it just bleeds into itself."

"Ah. I know what you mean. And what about–…" Kenny was stopped in the middle of his inquiry by the appearance of someone at the doorway.

"Excuse me, but I have a textbook." The voice was deep and husky, sounding like velvet rustling over dried roses.

Rei suddenly felt very self conscious.

Kenny, however, was not affected in the least. "Oh! In that case, Mr. Hiwatari, I'd be glad to take it for you." He hopped down from the ladder and went over to the math teacher.

"I'd thought that I had all the textbooks in to you, but a student just handed me this today. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Oh. It's fine. At least they got it in, no? Lemme see, Advanced Math Analysis? Hmm, over there in row J." Muttering to himself, Kenny bounded away to shelf the book.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Rei observed the math teacher. He was dressed in a dove gray shirt and white slacks, the shirt hanging open a few buttons at the top to reveal creamy skin and a toned chest. The professor held himself in a confident, but relaxed manner.

_Kai Hiwatari…_

Rei was not personally acquainted with Kai Hiwatari. They had been introduced by Max, but had only exchanged a few quick words, as the break bell had rung rather too soon. All the same, he felt very drawn to the stoic math professor. He assumed it was because he had heard one of the female students remark that she didn't know if she wanted Professor Hiwatari or Professor Kon was hotter.

_Speaking of hot…_

Rei's ears turned a bit pink around the edges when he recalled the day he had seen a stray piece of paper on a student's desk, and picked it up. It appeared to be a rough draft, with many crossing-outs and adding-ins marked with red pen. Upon reading the content, though, Rei had discovered that this was definitely not a school paper. It included a certain math professor and a certain English teacher, doing certain things that were quite naughty. But of course, it wasn't anything important.

_There is nothing personal. Just professional interest. _

"So are you coming tonight?" For the second time in an afternoon, Rei was snapped out of his thoughts. This time though, it was more violent.

"O-oh. O-of course. How about you?" He tried to stay calm, but why were his cheeks insisting on turning pink?

"Do you think Tala would let me not come?" Hiwatari's perfect lips arched up in his trademark smirk.

"Well. I have heard that he can get pretty adamant." Rei forced himself to grin.

"Oh. More than that, believe me."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Rei jumped at the sound. Hiwatari, however, calmly pulled out a sleek black cell phone from his pocket. Checking it, he made a "Hn" sound, then turned to walk away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"A-alright."

Gold clashed with crimson in an electrifying stare that was charged with curiosity, hope, and so much more.

"I'll see you tonight, then."

* * *

(1)Dragonfly.

Ok. I know this is very rough. I barely edited. This was meant to be a one shot, but I HAD to post. I had to.

If I get enough reviews I'll continue. If I continue, and keep on getting reviews, maybe I shall attempt a lemon.

So please, share your thoughts, and be at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio of Max, Kenny, and Rei found Tyson on the track, one arm around a soccer ball, the other pointing into the air, giving a speech to a rather chubby boy about cholesterol and eating well. After some persuasion, he finally let the boy go with some parting words of, "Exercise thirty minutes a day or I will castrate your cat!" and "Stay away from ice cream!"

They all watched as the boy jogged away from Tyson, puffs of dust rising from the track.

"I swear," Tyson muttered, "that is the fastest I have seen him run."

Rei patted him on the back, "It's all about the motivation, you know."

"Hmph." Tyson pulled out his whistle and blew, the shrill noise slicing through the air easily as wire through cheese.

The chubby boy stopped instantly, and turned as if he was going to face the Minotaur who was armed with the deadliest form of the Ebola virus.

"If you run any slower I'll castrate your pet fish too! Now get your ass out of here!" The boy promptly took off like he being chased by a tornado.

Tyson glowed with pride. "I always knew it was in him."

With that, the four friends walked out the front gates of the school, heading toward the subway station and not looking back.

* * *

In front of the hallway mirror, Rei fidgeted with his shirt.

_I know it looks fine, but…_

He frowned. It had been difficult deciding on what to wear. He didn't want to be too formal, but at the same time, being too casual was not the answer either.

In the end, he had decided on black slacks and his favorite red shirt, the one he had been wearing the day he met Kai…

_Professor Hiwatari…_he corrected himself.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a car pulling up outside. However, he waited for the honk to sound.

When it did, he quickly checked his appearance one last time, then threw open the door and ran out to join Max in his car.

* * *

Rei whistled in admiration as they pulled up to Tonbo Gardens and parked in one of the available parking spaces along the perimeter. He could judge by the appearance of the people strolling around that this wasn't just any ordinary park…

_Definitely high class. _

"How much did it cost to rent a picnic area here again?" Rei asked as they climbed out onto the sidewalk.

Max locked the doors to his small blue convertible and tested the handles. "Not sure, but it's definitely a perk to teach at a private high school." He grinned and set off toward the main entrance: two elegant, swirling cast iron gates rising high into the evening sunset.

As they reached the main entrance, a voice suddenly came from the mounted speakers on each of the gates.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but we have a special reservation tonight. So we would like to ask you to please step aside to let our hosts through. We apologize for the inconvenience."

The crowd parted, and a small gasp went about the finely dressed pedestrians. Rei stood on tiptoes to look over the throng of people. He felt his jaw drop.

An expensive Porsche, a 911 Turbo Cabriolet(1) to be exact, rolled smoothly toward the entrance. Rei's eyes traced the contours of the automobile, appreciating every curve, until he was jostled rather rudely by Max.

Said art teacher ran to the front of the crowd and began waving wildly. It was only then that Rei realized that it was Tala that was sitting in the passenger seat. And next to him, Rei recognized Bryan, the physics professor, smirking wildly. Tala only lowered his sunglasses and nodded at Max and the car proceeded through the gates. Rei strained his eyes to follow the Porsche…

"And oh! It looks like our hosts have brought a special guest. Watch your toes, ladies and gentlemen."

Rei turned his head, ready for another display of finery. But he felt his heart stop cold.

It was a sleek silver Lamborghini Reventon(2). And driving it was no other than Kai Hiwatari.

Rei's jaw nearly dislocated itself.

_I thought that these didn't go onto market until later this year! Where did he get one?! And imagine the cost! _

The crowd was deathly silent as they watched the car roll almost silkily toward the gates. Upon reaching the gates, the car suddenly stopped. A murmur went up among the crowd.

A window was rolled down, and Kai leaned over.

"Rei." There was the voice again. Rei shivered as he felt everyone's eyes turn to look at him, but he didn't react. He was too busy drowning in pools of red.

"Need a ride?"

Too stunned to answer, Rei felt his legs move by themselves over to the car. A door clicked open, and Rei climbed in. Air conditioning, refreshing without being cold, washed over him carrying the intoxicating scent of Kai's cologne. He could barely force his shaking fingers to grasp the handle and pull it shut.

The Lamborghini Reventon purred sleekly through the gates.

* * *

(1) An actual car. Feel free to look it up.

(2) From Wikipedia: "The Reventón is named after a fighting bull according to Lamborghini tradition. The bull, owned by the Don Rodríguez family, was best known for killing famed bullfighter Félix Guzmán in 1943. Reventón means "explosion" or "burst" in Spanish, when used as a noun. In automotive terms, it means "blowout, flat tire" when used as a noun. When it was used as the name of a bull, however, it was intended to be interpreted as an adjective a quality or property of that bull in particular. Then Reventón means "he who is used to making things burst"

So, I know this one is short, but I couldn't wait to update. (I love reviews!! The four that I have as of now inspired me to post this chappie)

When I have time later this weekend, I will reupload this chapter with much, much more content.

And, just to make sure, I am not a car connoisseur. I just wanted Bryan, Tala, and Kai to be driving expensive cars, so I Googled it. (Haha, I know...but I like my writing to have some reality to it) Turns out, it was quite a fascinating lesson on expensive cars.

On a side note, I did consider Ferrari, but I didn't particularly like the designs.

And enough rambling. Please review with your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei pressed deeper into the mass of (fake) ivy leaves and tried to calm down.

That is, tried to be as calm as possible as he watched buxom, blonde, curvaceous Miss Estella try to seduce a certain math professor. It didn't look like she was having much luck, trying to push her cleavage into his face.

Rei smirked triumphantly as the disinterested Hiwatari gave another bored sigh and the secretary finally gave up, giving a small "hmph" as she sashayed away on her high heels.

"…Excuse me sir? Mr. Rei Kon, I believe?"

Rei, startled from his observations, looked up at the waiter, who was peering quite quizzically down at him. The young man had a puzzled, but kind look on his face and held a tray of drinks, with the customary towel draped over his arm.

"Would you like a drink? This is Louis Roederer's Cristal(1), imported all the way from France."

"Oh…well. Thank you." Even though he had no knowledge of expensive drinks, Rei took one anyway. The waiter smiled down at him as he stood up and walked away to serve the other guests.

As Rei sipped his bubbly champagne, he reflected on the drive that he had had with Kai in the Lamborghini. It had been short, and in silence, the math professor seemingly occupied with his thoughts. Rei had been busy admiring the dashboard, with all the shiny knobs and buttons, and worrying about whether or not Max would kill him, so the silence hadn't been uncomfortable.

_Until…that is…_

Rei tinged a faint pink on his cheeks. It had been quite embarrassing when they had arrived at the "picnic area"…

It wasn't really a picnic area. It was much like a greenhouse, a contraption of glass and metal. Three of the sides were fenced in by luscious green forest, the foliage pressing up against the glass walls and down onto the glass roof. The fourth wall was missing, enabling the guests to spill out onto the well kept lawn.

They had pulled up on the road that ran alongside the glass building. As they were getting out, Kai had started to say, "We come here every year. It's…"

He would have continued speaking if Rei, startled that Hiwatari was talking to _him_, hadn't misjudged the height of the curb and tripped on it.

The math professor, living up to his heartthrob status, had deftly caught Rei, damsel-in-distress movie style.

And Rei, madly blushing, looking up into eyes almost as red as his cheeks, had wished to die right there and then. One, because he had tripped and embarrassed himself in front of the math professor. Two, because Kai was actually touching him. And looking down at him with an expression that make Rei's heart throb so hard that it almost cracked…

_Just. Kill. Me. Now._

After a while, Rei had managed to gather his wits and stand up. He had muttered something that sounded like an apology, but Hiwatari had only "Hn"-d and started across the grass and into the building like nothing had happened.

Thinking suicidal thoughts, the English teacher had followed. Inside was a spacious area, tiled with white marble, with a long glass table in the middle. The middle of the table recessed to form a shallow pool, in which white candles and rose petals were floating. The table cloth had been cut as to allow a space for the pool, and on it many fancy finger foods had been placed. There was a quartet playing softly in the corner, and the building was well lit by simple silver floor lamps accented by baskets of ivy.

It was against one of these baskets in the corner that Rei huddled, with a cloud of despair looming over his head. He knew he was now doomed, since the incident would be on instant replay for the rest of his life.

Rei sighed. And looked around the room. He spotted Max conversing quite cheerfully with Kenny and Tyson. Rei knew that the longer he let it sit the more Max would be annoyed at him(2).

He downed the rest of his drink and deftly slipped out of his hiding place to join the group.

Rei called out in greeting. "Hey Max! I'm sorry about the–…"

His surroundings turned visibly darker, and Rei found himself staring up into the face of Mr. Groken, Kai's not so delectable counterpart in the math department.

Rei paled. And paled some more as he saw the expression on the overweight man's face.

Breathing heavily, Mr. Groken ran a pudgy hand through his greasy black hair. Rei noticed that his shirt was straining at the buttons, and that his pants didn't fit quite right. He tried peering around the unpleasant math teacher to see if his friends would come to his rescue, but they looked a little too engrossed in their conversation…and he was too far away…

Rei froze as an arm suddenly snaked its way around his waist. He watched in despair as Groken's froglike face leered toward him.

_Uh oh._

"Be my queen and mate me with your knight moves." The math teacher grinned lecherously.

Rei blanched. _Shit. He's trying to seduce me! _

As he tried to formulate an escape plan, Rei vaguely remembered that Mr. Groken was the head of the chess club.

He stuttered. "Well…I…uh…"

Suddenly, he was pulled away. Rei winced as a sharp hipbone was pressed into his side and bony fingers pinched his butt. Looking up, he saw a long, horse-like face with stringy, mousy hair hanging in clumps on the sides. It was the biology teacher, Mr. Finch.

Rei wasn't sure whether to cheer in relief or cry in despair.

Still in his white lab coat, the teacher glared at Mr. Groken, who was looking like he was about to explode. Then he turned to Rei.

Pulling the lithe, catlike English teacher towards him, he declared, "If I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes.(3)"

_What the heck?!_

Once again, Rei was at a loss for words as he tried to reject the biology professor without being downright rude or punching him in the face.

"I…er…you see…I'm not wearing jeans…"

Fortunately, being skinny, and spending all his time indoors doing science experiments, Mr. Finch was greatly lacking in the muscle area. Rei pushed his arm away and dashed into the crowd of teachers milling around, looking for Max, Kenny, Tala, anyone…

For a few chaotic, hectic minutes Rei was lost in the crowd. He finally spotted Tala, who looked quite tipsy. He heaved a sigh of relief and headed over towards the chemistry professor.

_Finally, someone I know. _

Just as he was about to tap Tala on the shoulder, Bryan appeared out of nowhere. Like Tala, the physics professor also appeared a bit drunk. He hooked an arm around Tala's waist and brought his lips close to Tala's ear.

"You're like an exothermic reaction; you spread your hotness everywhere.(4)"

Rei backed away slowly; he didn't want to be hurt.

Tala's eyes smoldered. He tipped his head to the side and looped his fingers through Bryan's belt loops.

"You know… it's not the length of the vector that counts… it's how you apply the force."

Although Rei taught English, he was pretty sure that whatever scientific thing Tala said had something to do with being X-rated…

Bryan didn't immediately reply to this. He forced Tala against the wall and began passionately kissing him.

_Oh. _Rei tinged red. He felt a bit guilty to be witnessing a make out scene hot enough to be in a porno film. However, looking around, he saw that no one else was reacting. People continued conversing like nothing was happening.

Looking back to the two science teachers, he saw that they had stopped. Panting, they stared hungrily at each other.

Bryan growled, "I'm gonna treat you like my homework — I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long."

Tala just moaned, "Oooh…baby…"

At this, they both stumbled outside. After a few moments, Rei heard an engine start up and roar into the night. Trying to keep his mind off whatever the couple would be doing in the next few minutes, the English teacher resumed his search for his friends.

He made it three steps without being accosted. This time, it was Sean, Kenny's uncool aide in the library.

With thick glasses, plaid shirt, too short pants, and a memory key hanging around his neck, Sean lounged (or tried to lounge) against the glass table. He pointed a finger at Rei.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print."

_Oh no. _He had gotten lucky twice, but it looked like Rei would have to worm his way out of this one. _Crap. What am I going to say? _

Fortunately, Sean took care of himself. Or actually, gravity did. The aide had been leaning precariously against the table. In his excitement at dropping his pick up line, he had let go of his grip on the table's edge. Unable to escape the natural pull of the earth, he headed downwards, landing with a loud "Ooomf."

_That was close…_Rei nearly fainted in relief. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"…Er…sorry to bother you again, sir." It was the same waiter who had offered him a drink while he was sitting in the fake ivy leaves. He didn't look as puzzled as he had before, but he still held his tray. This time, though, there was only one glass on it, holding an amber liquid. He proffered the silver tray towards Rei.

"A drink for you, sir."

Without questioning why or where or who the drink came from, Rei grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp. He immediately felt better. And warmer. And fuzzier inside…

Rei swayed slightly as he set the drink back down on the tray. He smiled benignly at the waiter.

"Why…thank you. That was…good."

The waiter bowed and walked away through the crowd. Rei turned to do the same…

"Ouf…"

Blinking, Rei detached himself from the muscular chest that he had run into. _I swear, where are these people coming from…? _

"It doesn't take a genius to see how sexy you are, but if it did, I would be overqualified." He heard a smirk in the voice.

Rei tried to register who this person was. He seemed oddly familiar, but the fuzzy was making it hard to think. The person took advantage of his slight pause.

"Let's have another party, but this time, we'll invite your pants to come on down."

A hand snaked around his waist, and began caressing his arse. The other one went to the back of his head, where it tangled in his hair, and began pressing Rei's head forward. The muddled English teacher didn't realize this, but the other was aiming for his lips…

"Miguel. Stop."

Rei froze. It was that voice.

In two seconds the burly P.E. teacher was unconscious on the ground with a black eye, a broken nose, and several broken ribs.

The same waiter Rei had been running into all evening popped out of nowhere and dragged Miguel away. Rei sheepishly watched; he hadn't meant to hurt the man, but years of judo training and catlike reflexes combined were a very dangerous equation.

The sudden action had cleared his head, and Rei was glad. He felt a familiar presence behind him…

"I hope you have enjoyed the evening?"

Rei turned (more carefully this time) and looked up into crimson eyes. He watched as the math professor took a sip of his drink.

The English teacher bit his lip and looked down. "I really can't say…"

"Don't pout…" slender fingers hooked under his chin and forced him to look up. Kai offered one of his (really, really rare) smiles before turning away and setting his glass on the tray of the same waiter that (again) popped out of nowhere.

Rei was too busy melting to notice that Kai slipped the waiter a bill and muttered "thanks" before the waiter slipped away(6).

The math professor's husky voice dragged him back to reality. "Well, in that case, I have a suggestion." He took a step toward Rei.

Instinctively, Rei took a step back. He watched, mesmerized, as Kai's eyes darkened into a deep, seductive red…

All of the sudden, Rei was pressed against the wall, Kai's arms on either side of his head, trapping him. He could feel warmth radiating from the math professor's chest. Kai's dove grey hair brushed his cheek as the professor planted a light kiss on the nape of Rei's neck.

He shivered as Kai's breath ghosted over his delicate ear. "Let's do math. We'll add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply."

Rei's only response was to pull Kai's head down and kiss him roughly.

* * *

(1) Cristal is the brand name of a well-known champagne produced by Louis Roederer. A typical price in the U.S. is 350 or more for a bottle.

(2) If you haven't figured it out yet, Rei basically ditched Max at the entrance to hitch a ride with Kai. He feels a bit guilty.

(3) When DNA replicates (copies) itself, there is an enzyme called helicase that "unzips" or pulls apart the DNA into two strands.

(4) A chemical reaction that releases energy, usually in the form of heat.

(5) A vector is a geometric object which has both a magnitude and a direction. (Note: this is the only one I didn't really understand...so sorry for the rather incomplete explanation)

(6) Hmmm...money equals...bribing?? (wink wink)

So there we go! The latest installment! How'd you like it??

The inspiration for the entire fic actually came from the pick up line that Kai says. A friend of mine repeated it to me and it just kept turning and fermenting in my brain until my twisted thoughts came up with this (hehe...)

Please, please, please review. If I get enough, I might add a lemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own anything. So don't sue.

Bigger Note: THIS IS A YAOI SCENE! As in: BOY and BOY SEX! So if you are unwilling to expose yourself to this type of content, please don't. Take thine eyes away from this window and go browse something else! You have been warned...

* * *

Rei gasped as his ass (rather forcefully) hit the back of the elevator. He panted as he watched Kai stalk in. The English teacher's red shirt was ripped open, slipping down to reveal a creamy shoulder. His hair was rustled, and his lips were deliciously swollen from their abuse. Because of his excitement, his pupils had dilated, making his eyes more golden, more piercing than ever.

Kai had fared the car ride better than Rei. He was barely tousled, looking almost the same as he had been when he arrived at the party. The only difference was the look in his eyes, a predatory gleam, like the cat that had caught the canary. Or rather, in this case, the canary (or phoenix) had ensnared the cat.

Calmly, he leaned over Rei, tracing a teasing finger down the small of the English professor's back. Rei instantly arched toward him, moaning, feline form lithe and willing. Kai's other hand reached behind him to press the button for "Floor 142"

"Settle down, kitten." Kai smirked.

"This is going to be a long ride."

* * *

Somehow, they made it into Kai's bedroom. But not without losing Rei's shirt and scaring two little old ladies on their way to a charity dinner. (Actually, they lost Rei's shirt TO the little old ladies. They wanted a souvenir.)

Kai grinned down at Rei, who was sprawled on his gigantic four poster bed. The whole room was expensively furnished in a theme of black, gold, burgundy, and cream. Kai's penthouse was on the top floor, and the window that took up the whole left wall let in most of the light. The moon threw soft rays that highlighted Rei's slender form against the rich burgundy velvet. (Note: pants = still on)

The English teacher had been very feisty in the elevator, much to Kai's delight. Having an analytical mind, he had figured that a smaller area meant a higher concentration of Rei's sexual energy. Thus, doing this again in the park was out of the question, but the shower yielded limitless possibilities…

Taking advantage of Kai's daydreaming/drooling, Rei reached up, grabbed his collar, and pulled the math professor towards him, planting a searing kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Since I've already demonstrated how to take a shirt off, why don't you go ahead and so the same?"

The Russian chuckled. "Always the instructor, aren't you?" Rei's answer was to attack his neck, nipping, kissing, and biting the pale throat.

"In the case, maybe you should watch, and tell me if I'm doing it the right way." Kai backed away slowly, his voice husky.

Rei propped himself up on his elbows, following Kai's movements with his golden eyes. Their gazes locked in a searing explosion of passion and desire.

Framed by the soft, silver moonlight, Kai began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The rays seemed to give his skin a luminous, silky glow, offsetting his crimson eyes, which had deepened to a ripe burgundy.

"Mmm…" Rei's eyed stroked up and down the pale, muscled torso as it was slowly revealed inch by inch. Reaching the last button, Kai let the expensive garment slide slowly off his shoulders. It fluttered gently to the floor.

Unable to contain himself, Rei levered himself gracefully off the bed and stalked toward Kai. He pushed the math professor against the window glass and began a full exploration of Kai's upper body, his mouth, tongue, and fingers never missing an inch.

Kai moaned as Rei licked a sensitive spot under his lower lip, and then moved to plant a trial of kisses down his jaw line, all the while stroking his lower back oh-so-sensually.

"Who'd ever imagine…mm…innocent little Rei Kon from the English department…?"

Rei paused from the hickey he was leaving on Kai's pale throat.

"I'm a big boy now. I can do big boy things…" He grinned evilly. Kai felt suspicious movement around his waist.

"…Like this."

Rei forcefully pulled down Kai's pants and silk boxers in one clean movement.

Kai shuddered as he felt rushes of cold air hit parts of his body that were usually covered.

…

…

…_what?_

…

All in all, Kai had to admit that he had expected Rei to melt in his arms like microwaved chocolate.

_What an interesting turn of events…_

He looked down to see Rei smirking at him, arms wrapped around Kai's neck. "I must say, Professor Hiwatari," he said coyly, "you've quite exceeded…size…expectations…"

…_but it's time to…OOOH! _

All semblance of coherent thought fizzled as Rei roughly grabbed Kai's cock and gave it a firm stroke, all the while smiling that evil little grin. He began nudging Kai towards a red velvet plush chair in the corner of the room.

Kai shuddered as his legs moved involuntarily under Rei's command. Rei continued to stroke his cock, sometimes running his thumb over the sensitive tip, making the usually stoic math professor moan as he sank into the soft loveseat.

Rei gave him a teasing kiss on his forehead, and Kai watched with trepidation as Rei sank down between his legs.

_Oh. Dear. _

Kai's eyes rolled upwards as he felt Rei's velvety, warm, wet mouth engulf his cock then move up and down. His hands fisted themselves in silken black locks. Rei licked the underside once then left the throbbing member alone.

He blew gently on Kai's cock, and watched his hips thrust in response.

"…ahhh…Rei…"

"Hmm…?" Rei gently kissed his cock, making Kai shiver, and then grinned up at the math professor.

"Why are you so…OOOOH." Kai moaned again when his cock was sucked into Rei's warm, wet cavern.

For a few moments, nothing but Kai's soft gasps and Rei's sucking noises filled the air. Every so often, Kai would thrust his hips upward, seeking more of Rei's delicious mouth to worship his cock.

Rei paused to lick a bead of precum off the tip of Kai's cock. "…sexy? Good looking? Handsome? Attractive? Striking? Gorgeous? Stunning…?" He finished Kai's question for him as he roughly fisted Kai's cock, looking up through long, dark lashes at the math professor.

He continued his string of adjectives as he got up and sauntered over to the dresser and began rummaging in the first drawer. "…erotic, titillating, juicy, naughty, racy, risqué, hot…?"

Rei found what he was looking for.

Cupping the bottle of lube in one hand, he turned around. "…luscious, salacious, lustful, raunchy, flirtatious…?"

Rei undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He daintily stepped out of them. Kai, stroking his throbbing member, moaned he saw Rei in all his naked glory. "…provocative…?"

He stalked over to Kai, and hooked one slender but finely muscled leg over the armrest of the chair, resting his foot on it. Kai licked his lips as he ran his eyes over Rei's most intimate parts. After dribbling some lube on Kai's cock, Rei spread some on his fingers. He moaned as he penetrated himself. "…lubricious…?"

Kai watched, mesmerized, as Rei fucked himself on his own fingers. He watched as first one, two, then three digits slid in and out of Rei's delicious asshole, stretching and lubricating. He watched as Rei, unable to contain himself, began stroking his cock with his other hand. Beads of precum made their way down Rei's cock and dripped off his fingers.

Mouth open and panting, eyes awash with lust, Rei hooked his arms around Kai's neck and climbed into his lap, needing more stimulation. "…orgiastic…?" he barely managed, before Kai captured his lips for another kiss.

Rei moaned as Kai gently teased his asshole with his cock, applying pressure but not putting it in. Kai began stroking Rei's cock, which was leaking copious amounts of precum.

"Ah…ah…put it in already!"

Kai worshiped a dusty pink nipple, and then kissed his way up to Rei's ear.

"Why don't you…show me how?"

"I need…ah…need…" Rei reached back and groped around for Kai's cock, mouth open and panting. His golden eyes, burning with lust, were half lidded. Kai grabbed Rei's ass with both hands and prepared for the ride.

"…need… you…now!" Rei threw his head back as he sat down on Kai's cock. Hard.

Kai groaned as he felt his member enter Rei's delicious asshole. "…so warm…and tight…mm." He kissed Rei on the corner of his mouth, and then he attacked the exposed neck.

Rei let gravity do its job as he sank slowly onto Kai's cock, feeling the every ridge and detail on the journey down. "…oooh…so good. Ah."

Once he had taken Kai's whole cock, Rei leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, arms still wrapped around his neck. His ass throbbed from the sudden intrusion. "…you're really…big."

"I know Kitten." Kai kissed the top of Rei's head, while gently stroking his lower back.

"…hah…" Rei panted into Kai's neck. Kai groaned as Rei lifted himself into a sitting position, feeling the inner walls of Rei's boy pussy squeeze his hard member.

"Any day now."

"…uhnnn…" Rei lifted himself until the head of Kai's cock was the only part inside his drooling cunthole and slammed down, burying it to the balls. He hissed with pain; his asshole hadn't gotten used to Kai's size.

"That's it baby. That's a good boy," Kai coaxed. He stroked Rei's leaking cock to ease the pain.

"…kay…" Rei panted as he began sliding his body up and down Kai's shaft.

"…mm…yes. That's it…oh yes…ride it good." Kai moaned. He began to thrust up to meet the searing warmth of Rei's asshole.

Again and again Rei buried Kai's cock to the hilt, grinding against him. He closed his eyes as the pleasure became too much, feeling Kai's cock hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

Kai could feel the warm building and pooling in his groin…he was so close…

"AHH!" Rei shuddered as he came, spurting creamy white cum all over himself. Some of it landed on his face and in his open mouth, while most of it splattered all over his chest.

"…ahhh…" he repeated as he laid his head on Kai's shoulder, grinding his hips to ride out his orgasm. He wiped some of the stray cum off his cheek and licked it off his fingers.

"…"

"That was…good." Rei, duly satisfied, kissed Kai on the cheek as he slipped off Kai's cock. Legs weak, he staggered towards the bathroom.

"…"

Rei paused to grab some tissues off the drawer. He yawned. "I'm so…tired."

"_Now. Where do you think. You're. Going?" _

Rei blinked sleepily at the sound of Kai's voice. "…to the bathroom?"

Kai chuckled, a low and ominous sound. _"I don't think so."_ He stood from the loveseat and was stalking towards Rei with an evil, predatory gleam in his eyes.

Rei was suddenly afraid after he remembered that Kai wasn't quite…done yet. He clutched the tissue box in his hands he backed up against the dresser. "I-I…er…I'll finish you off after…"

"…"

"Please?" Rei dropped the tissue box as he was roughly picked up. Kai started stalking towards the bed.

"N-no…stop!" Rei panicked as he was dropped on the bed, his legs roughly forced open. He struggled against Kai. "I'm tired!"

"…"

"A-ah! Stop!" Kai was roughly fisting Rei's cock, gearing up for round two. "I-It hurts!"

"Shut up. You've got to finish what you've started, big boy."

"O-ow! My cock…" Rei was beginning to pant now. His eyes had started acquiring their glazed look when he was in pleasure.

"…ah…ah…stop. Stop! …uh…stop…uh…oh…oh." Rei was beginning to buck into Kai's hand now. Kai began fucking his ass with three fingers.

"…ooooooh…yes…ah." Rei's tongue lolled out as he flashed a dreamy, lust-filled smile.

"I knew you had it in you. Such a slut." Kai clambered onto the bed and hooked Rei's legs over his shoulders.

Positioning himself, Kai ran his cock up and down the crack of Rei's ass. "Tell me, slut. How much do you want this?"

"Mmmm…I…ah…want this." Kai continued stroking Rei's cock, which was beginning to leak again.

"You do?"

"…yes…I do…ah!" Rei yelped as Kai pressed his cock teasingly against his asshole. "Put it in!"

"Really now?" Kai grinned. The tables had effectively turned. Rei was officially liquidized chocolate.

"…yes…!" Rei closed his eyes as Kai painfully squeezed his cock.

"Yes, what?" Kai was really enjoying this now.

"…yes…fuck me." Rei opened his eyes as he whispered the dirty phrase, looking up at Kai, his eyes filled with liquid passion.

Wasting no time, Kai slammed all the way into Rei, his cock stretching the well worked muscles. Both Kai and Rei groaned with pleasure as Kai slowly pulled out.

Kai slammed into Rei again and again with piston speed, his body slapping against Rei's ass as he pounded cock into Rei's asshole.

"Yes! Oh yes…ah…fuck me harder, give me more…" Rei arched up, gasping for breath as he took Kai's thick cock. His hands fisted in the sheets.

Kai could feel every amazing detail of Rei's delicious asshole as it squeezed his cock, seemingly asking for more.

"…ah…ah…yesssss…" Rei hissed as Kai fucked him.

The warmth was pooling in his groin again. Kai speeded up his thrusts and began fisting Rei's cock as he neared his climax…

White, searing light.

For a minute, neither Kai not Rei could see anything. Kai shuddered as he pumped streams of searing cum into Rei's asshole.

Rei opened his mouth in silent ecstasy as he came for a second time, spurting ropes of thick cum onto his chest.

Kai thrust slowly to ride out his orgasm, and then pulled out of Rei's sloppy asshole. Cum began oozing onto the pristine white sheets.

"…uhn…" Rei closed his legs and rolled onto his side, feeling very, very tired.

"Ssshhh." Kai gently wiped him clean with some baby wipes he had retrieved from his drawer. Rei said nothing, waiting patiently as Kai went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

The bed sunk under Kai's weight. "You…are feisty."

"Mmhm." Rei purred as Kai wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

Only the moon bore silent witness as the two teachers drifted off to sleep. (1)

* * *

Rei shifted as he felt something stroke his leg.

_Let me sleep in, dammit._

He groaned and tried to push the offending object away.

"Rei…?" Something poked him in the belly.

Said teacher opened his eyes to see sunlight spilling into the room, framing Kai who was propped up on his elbows, grinning at him.

"Get up, sleepyhead. It's 11:30."

"WHAT?!?" Rei sat up and frantically looked around for his clothes. Where was his shirt!? "I'm going to be late!"

"You forget." Kai looped an arm around Rei and pulled him back into bed before the English teacher could try anything funny. "We're on break." He kissed Rei on the cheek.

"…oh." Rei blinked. "In that case…" He laid back down with a 'whump', snuggling into the fluffy pillows.

Kai chuckled and looped his arm around Rei's waist again.

"How'd you like last night's math?" Kai pulled Rei into a sitting position, so Rei was straddling him.

"Well…" Rei ran a hand teasingly down Kai's chest. "I understood most of it but the division didn't really make sense. Maybe we could go over it again?"

"Gladly." Kai pulled Rei down for a searing kiss.

Kai grinned. "Except I'm afraid you'll have to stay for math lab."

* * *

(1) Sorry, cheesy I know. But I had to end with something nice!

Anyways, first yaoi scene ever! How'd you like it? This is also my very first complete fanfiction! Yay! *breaks out champagne left over from New Year's Eve party*

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Also: Which work would you like me to update next? There's: Operation Griffin, Devil's Advocate, Cold Metal, & When I Ruled the World.

I'm also considering writing for another series, but I'm not sure which one.

All in all, I hope you enjoyed! Please review. Sorry for any errors.

--radiopop :]


End file.
